


тысяча искушений

by marinacourage



Category: Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Heavy pining, M/M, bars&clubs, everyone is of legal age don't worry, hash "tsundere" swan, he is a whole "notice me sempai" mood, inspired by the diss battle where young b politely asked ness to suck him off bc reasons, khiphop culture, small cameo of woodiegochild bc this boy is everywhere nowadays, smtm 6 - Freeform, young b just wants to get laid but then it grows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: когда хонвон хочет чего-то настолько сильно, значит, он это получит.or, ness' neck is a work of fucking art, truly, but so is hongwon's dick.





	тысяча искушений

он всегда таскается за джуно, такая двухметровая чихуахуа на поводке, и редко улыбается, хотя, наверное, рядом с этим гондоном у хонвона было бы такое же выражение лица. разница в том, что хонвон со своей кислой рожей следит за ними издалека, а джуно свои лапы тому чуть ли не за ширинку сует. метафорически. хэши скрипит зубами где-то справа и грызет горлышко полупустой бутылки из-под фруктового соджу. 

докван был тем, кто первым заметил новенького - свежее мясо среди солдатиков aomg, - и сразу же вывалил на него ведро дерьма из-под барной стойки. обиженный и пьяный он шипел, как сердитый лебедь, дотошно описывая, насколько близко руки джуно подбираются к той заднице и сколько рук там, видимо, побывало до него. 

не то чтобы парень как-то хэшу в жизни успел нагадить, просто он - длинноногий и белокожий, то есть именно такой, за какими по привычке гоняется калифорнийский плэйбой сэм, и абсолютная противоположность самому хэшу. 

он бросается в глаза не сразу - довольно тихий и замкнутый чувак, без явных амбиций. он захватывает внимание неторопливо, зато крепко, прямо как приход. не то чтобы хонвон, примерный домашний мальчик, аллилуйя, знал, каково это. среди них только вуди балуется дозами и таблетками, но если судить по тому, как его начинает колотить и мять по танцполу ближе к утру и как его хитрожопый взгляд постепенно теряет фокус, все дальше уводя его вглубь своих фантазий, хонвон чувствует примерно то же самое, когда приходит в клуб и натыкается взглядом на этот манекен прямиком из салона секс-игрушек, и прозвище - _несс_ , - как ценник болтается у него между ног.

хонвона никогда не тянуло на парней постарше, на богически красивые лица или ауру недоступности, но подростковые гормоны в нем настойчиво вопят, что этого мудака нужно _трахнуть_. 

у хонвона аж под кожей что-то взрывается, когда он видит, как тот танцует. двухметровое полено неловко топчется на месте, пока трущиеся о него девочки - как там ещё не дымится - создают видимость осознанного движения. его темная майка туго обтягивает торс, джинсы обнимают узкие бедра как шлюшка, готовая опуститься перед ним на колени. кто-то закидывает руку ему на шею, тянет вниз - эта дылда возвышается на толпой как сигнальный маяк, - шепчет на ухо что-то, от чего у него щеки загораются на блестящем от пота лице. 

хенвон отстраненно ерошит свой взмокший затылок, проводит рукой по лбу, стирая испарину. даже у бара душно и тесно, танцпол же - настоящий котел из влажных тел. море знакомых лиц ныкается по углам, как и он сам, весь вечер потягивая одну бутылку слабоалкогольного и покачивая головой в такт тому, что сегодня ставит диджей. хонвон понятия не имеет, почему им не сидится в той же позе дома за ноутом. он-то хотя бы знает, почему пришел. его высоченная сексуальная фантазия ведёт плечами, замыкая немного деревянную волну, и хонвон нервно облизывает пересохшие губы.

хэш, распластавшийся на липкой барной стойке, трагически вздыхает, жадным взглядом провожая спину джуно до вип-кабинки, из которой уже тянет сладким дымком. хонвон, опытный наблюдатель, с отвращением следит за тем, как в упитой голове хэши с трудом купируемый недотрах конвертируется в новый злободневный текст. и ведь хонвон даже постебаться над ним не может - доквон, даже пропитый насквозь, такой же, сука, проницательный, как сам хонвон. 

однажды они высвободят своих внутренних белых девочек-тинейджеров и устроят пижамную вечеринку. будут заплетать друг другу косички, красить ногти и обсуждать мальчиков, на которых у них встаёт. хонвон уже слышит эти стоны и то, как доквон в эйфории подрачивает на едва уловимый калифорнийский акцент, пачкая розовую пижаму. в реальной жизни хэш как заржавелый цундере может только поносить джуно в своих текстах, притворяться равнодушным и размахивать хреном как шпагой, но хонвон его понимает лучше всех в этой ситуации - когда блядь хочется настолько, что закипаешь, и вместо связных слов удается только послать объект обожания нахуй. 

разница между ними в том, что хонвона не заботит особо, что там внутри, за модельных параметров телом, шеей, которую хочется искусать, бедрами, о которые тянет потереться. пусть даже там самый отвратительный набор человеческих качеств. ему нравится картинка, образ, личность его не колышет. докван же с пеной у рта готов биться с анти в интернете, доказывая, что сэм на самом деле неплохой парень, застенчивый, немного оторванный от мира, витающий в каких-то своих, индивидуально накуренных облаках. ему плевать на странные прически джуно или треники, заправленные в носки. а джуно плевать на все то, что находится дальше его вытянутой руки. поэтому хэш и напивается в баре до трупного состояния, а хонвон не может его оставить, и оттаять к джуно не может тоже. 

хонвон достаточно знает о себе - он и сам не идиот, и наслышался всякого на баттлах в подворотнях и захламленных квартирах, где дети, называвшие себя будущими гэко и доки, пытались смешать его с дерьмом и украсить вишенкой сверху. у него лицо драчуна, которому не раз прилетало по носу, - приплюснутое, с широкой переносицей и колючим затравленным взглядом. и хотя кулаками махать на самом деле не в его стиле, если подумать, скольких он отправил в нокаут своими текстами, тогда он не просто драчун - он гребаный убийца. 

малолетки с района носят кресты в ушах, подражая ему. дёргают руками, пародируя манеру и отрывистый слог. о саундклауде хонвона знают немногие, но те, кто наткнулся на _янг би_ , становятся чёртовыми зомби, почитателями культа. ему плевать на хейтеров, плевать, если кому-то не нравится его прыщавое, кривое лицо. он кайфует, когда кого-то качают его тексты, и когда слово как масло гладко ложится на бит. 

он не больной, конечно, не дрочит под метроном и ритмы чачи или грея, как некоторые, хотя и может оценить соблазн. если эти двое не боги, к черту такую веру. но он и не железный. подружка, с которой они по-детски жались друг к другу тайком от родителей, потом какие-то осмелевшие парни в школьных туалетах и на шумных вечеринках - хонвон застенчивым уж точно не был, и на его прямолинейность и раскованность велись больше, чем на аккуратные лица. 

поэтому то, как его теперь тащит по именно такому мудаку, который без харизмы, зато с ровным подбородком - шок, загадка и проблема. и немного заводит, если быть честным. немного очень сильно блядь заводит. 

 

в одно из первых своих появлений несс приземлился у бара один, без свиты, сосредоточенно выглядывая вуди, обслуживавшего компанию смешных девчонок у дальнего края стойки. девчонки были симпатичные и зазывали вуди потанцевать - шансов у новичка дождаться своей очереди не было никаких. естественно, хонвон уже видел его здесь. ключицы в вырезе его рубашки выглядели как мясо на ребрышках. пахло от него, как оказалось, тоже убийственно: соль, пот, духи. единственным, чем хонвон мог себе его представить в компании джуно, была бы закуска к алкоголю, который он, видимо, собрался им заказать. с джуно станется, с его экзотическими кинками.

"вуди-я, имей совесть, отвлекись от сисек на секунду, господи", прошипел хонвон наконец, дёргая вуди за рукав. тот покосился на него как на последнего подонка, но, заметив клиента, метнулся на свое место. на удивление, парень заказал всего одно пиво и не торопился возвращаться к вип-зоне. 

"я угощаю", поднял руку хонвон, пока вуди пробивал чек, и парень повернулся к нему с вытянутым лицом и приподнятыми бровями. "ну уж нет, спасибо, ещё дети меня не угощали". 

хонвон тут же ощетинился и подался вперёд, поджав губы. округлое лицо с мягкими щеками позорно легко выдает его возраст, но ведь не то чтобы ему было пятнадцать. да и этого мудака стариком не назовешь - лет двадцать пять, плюс-минус, если только он не пьет кровь девственников по ночам и не купается в молоке, хотя где бы он нашел столько девственников в той компании, в которой крутится. в любом случае, сколько бы ему ни было лет и какой бы высокомерной блядью он ни был, по меркам либидо хонвона он все равно самый подходящий партнёр для чего угодно.

"не будь мудаком, расслабься", проворчал в ответ хонвон, отставляя свою бутылку и разворачиваясь к нему, задевая его колено своим в процессе. они сидели близко, чуть ли не плечом к плечу. в этом баре вечно не протолкнуться, но когда тебе кто-то нравится - это только плюс. "ты никому не скажешь, я никому не скажу". 

хонвон, наверное, действительно выглядел как сердитый ребенок, самоуверенно раздвинув ноги и глядя исподлобья, и этот парень явно не был впечатлён им, но на секунду, на один маленький момент уголок его губ дернулся вверх, прежде чем тот вернул себе непроницаемое выражение лица, и хонвон злорадно ухмыльнулся, "черт, а у меня есть шанс". то, что затем тот снисходительно похлопал его по плечу со словами "оставь на карманные расходы" и растворился в толпе, оставив на стойке пару аккуратно сложенных купюр, было не важно - охотничий азарт уже схватил хонвона за шиворот.

 

они ещё не раз случайно натыкались друг на друга - на выходе, пока хонвон докуривал свой огрызок, а несс со своими приятелями садился в такси, на танцполе, пробиваясь в разные углы зала, у гардероба, в котором несс оставлял свою огромную худи с лого одного из американских университетов. увидев ее впервые, хонвон присвистнул и прошипел хэшу на ухо: "иностранный студент? секси", но несс его каким-то чудом расслышал сквозь треск колонок, обернулся и бросил: " _сонбэним_ для тебя, детка". за такой тон его холодную улыбку хотелось размазать по стенке и в то же время припечатать к той же стенке и заставить его выстонать это глубокое "детка" ещё раз. 

когда-то в школе психолог всему классу как математику на пальцах объясняла прямую зависимость между "злит" и "заводит", но вряд ли она похвалила бы его за пример, который вертелся сейчас на языке 

чаще всего на угрюмое "привет" хонвона несс окидывал его равнодушным взглядом и отворачивался, но хонвон был уверен - несс уже знает его имя, знает, кто он. в их скромной хип-хоп тусовке сложно было оставаться инкогнито, если сильно этого не хотеть, а хонвон и не старался. даже наоборот - показательно тряс всеми своими побрякушками в лицо аоmg, твердо жопу усадив в дикидз крю. потому, наверное, лицо джуно каждый раз сворачивалось как скисшее молоко при встрече с ним - какой бы святой эта саманта ни была в глазах хэша, конкурентов джунофло не переваривал. хэш между тем попизживал откуда-то из-под его локтя, что у этого мудака, несса, что-то в заднице застряло, потому он такой напряжённый. хонвон шикал на него, но не мог не проводить эту задницу взглядом раз или два, чтобы убедиться. 

 

приват-вечеринки - дикая головная боль. музыка в два раза громче, одежда ярче, воздух тяжелее. ко второму часу хонвон сдался и оставил доквона страдать по джуно в одиночку, сбежав от закладывающих уши битов на перекур. он как раз делал последнюю затяжку, горькую как черт, рядом горячо лизалась пара лесбиянок, обслуга бара паковала друг на друга ящики с пустыми бутылками, когда несс вдруг вывалился из запасного выхода, запнувшись на ступеньке, зло матернувшись себе про нос и с шумом втянув воздух. это было самое эмоциональное состояние, в котором хонвон его застал за те пару месяцев, что сторожил как пес у барной стойки. он ждал разочарования - оно неминуемо приходит, когда идеальная фантазия разбивается о картинку повседневности, человечности, но вместо этого у него почему-то ещё больше заныло под сердцем. 

как из-под воды хонвон наблюдал, как на бледном лице этого мудилы мелькнуло узнавание, как усталый взгляд дернулся к его пальцам, его губам, обнимающим косяк. в ушах шумела кровь, мир будто медленно поворачивался на бок. хонвон переступил с ноги на ногу, выдохнул, облизнулся и уставился на него. было уже поздно, на черном небе сеула проглядывали дымчатые силуэты облаков. сегодня не хотелось ничего - ни трахаться, ни собачиться, но его - его все равно хотелось, то ли по привычке, то ли по-настоящему.

несс потоптался на месте, поварившись под его взглядом, словно согревшись, несмотря на холодную ночь, и попятился назад, скрываясь за дверью клуба. хонвон зевнул и затушил окурок. вокруг него было так спокойно - дребезг бутылок в пластиковых контейнерах, тяжёлое дыхание, звук сминаемой одежды - настоящая асмр-сессия. он бы остался - голова приятно кружилась после косяка, и он всегда не против поглазеть на бесплатное порно, но несс и его белое, залитое электрическим светом лицо всё ещё стояло у него в памяти, и этот образ перебивать не хотелось несмотря на то, как сильно он его выводил из себя.

 

у каждого из нас есть точка невозврата. хонвон понимает, что достиг ее, когда в очередной раз видит пьяный и безнадежно влюбленный взгляд доквона и вдруг осознает, как же долго томится в стагнации этот односторонний роман. он дорожит хэши и уважает его чувства, но топить свои нереализованные надежды в соджу рядом с ним он не собирается. его помешательство на внешности этого мудака и так опасно затянулось. пора либо перевести его в что-то более конкретное, либо переключиться на что-то более доступное. 

несс не замечает его, когда хонвон подходит сзади, но на прикосновение реагирует мгновенно. напрягается и выскальзывает из рук, как огромная блестящая рыба - ткань его дорогой рубашки льется сквозь пальцы. развернувшись и встретившись с хонвоном взглядом, несс издает мягкое удивлённое "оу", но продолжает двигаться под музыку и не отстраняется, когда хонвон снова кладет ладони ему на бока. наоборот - сцепляет руки в замок за его шеей, притягивая ближе. "решился всё-таки?".

"почему нет, раз уж тебя сегодня с поводка спустили?"

джуно и вправду не видно рядом, и несс смеётся над его словами, запрокинув голову, подставляя изогнувшуюся шею под жадные взгляды. его дыхание обжигает хонвону лицо. оно не пахнет розами и вином, но от самой этой близости у хонвона кружится голова и тепло разливается по телу. он ступает ещё ближе, так, что несс уже не может двигаться, и когда тот возвращает его взгляд, спрашивает, "не хочешь свалить отсюда?". мудак на это улыбается -снисходительно, сладко, и чуть ли не урчит хонвону прямо в ухо, "дай угадаю, хочешь угостить меня бургером?" 

"нет, хот-догом", отвечает хонвон, притираясь к нему спереди и опуская ладони на его задницу. несс прыскает смехом как фрукт брызжет соком, ярко, и хонвон щурится, глядя на него. от него неуловимо пахнет алкоголем, и наверное поэтому он такой податливый, но взгляд его трезвый и рассчетливый, когда несс наклоняется, касается его лба своим и сдается. "ладно, детка, но тебе придется показать мне свой айди, без шуток". хонвон облегченно выдыхает, смотрит, как взгляд несса прикипает к его губам, и обещает, "я покажу тебе много чего. тебе понравится". 

он вытаскивает свою мечту из клуба за воротник рубашки, ни на кого не оглядываясь. 

 

пока несс ежится от холода и возится с мобильным, вызывая такси, хонвон ворчит, крепко обнимая его поперек живота обеими руками

"как тебя зовут хоть? странно будет трахаться и звать тебя несс. так я никогда не кончу". ему хочется обхватить его ухо своими губами, вылизать, проверить, насколько он чувствительный там, но этот мудак слишком высокий, не дотянешься, а ещё он поворачивается в его руках с мягким стоном и произносит:

"сначала", его ладонь мягко обнимает его затылок и притягивает к себе так, что несс теперь говорит прямо в него, выветривая все лишние мысли, "мы поедем ко мне". хонвон касается его губ своими между слов, и это не поцелуи даже, это чертовски нежные ласки, "а там посмотрим, что из этого выйдет". хонвон не слышит ничего за глухим стуком своего сердца, но согласен на все, прямо тут, прямо сейчас. 

когда такси наконец сигналит им, заставляя оторваться друг от друга, у несса онемевшие от поцелуев губы и взгляд туманный, как небо над головой. хонвон толкает его к приоткрытой дверце машины, не в силах отпустить его руки, и со страхом и нетерпением ныряет следом. он почти не верит в то, что происходит, но в конце концов течение всегда выносило его к верному берегу, значит, так должно было случиться.


End file.
